fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy/Other Media
Omakes Happy's Little Job Happy explains that one day at the guild, he has found the most incredible job he has ever seen. The job involves catching a rare flying fish with a reward of 30,000 jewels. Happy begins to cry out in glee but Lucy tells him to calm down. As Happy, Natsu and Lucy head out on the job, Happy comments that he finds it cute that Lucy came along despite saying she did not want to. As they reach the cliff side, Happy pulls out his fishing rod and starts to fish. Despite being prepared to give it everything he has, Happy immediately gives up. After Lucy tries to give Happy some positive encouragement, Happy runs away, saying Lucy is picking on him. At the end of the day, having caught several of the fish, Happy brings them home and tries to eat them in joy. However, he quickly spits the food out, explaining that it is terrible.Fairy Tail Omake: Happy's Little Job, Pages 1-6 Happy's Little Job 2 Happy explains that his job this time around is to find a mushroom called the slimming mushroom, which is popular in diet foods. Talking to Lucy, he tells her that Natsu always ends up eating a mushroom called laughing bamboo. Turning around with a fist and mouth full of mushrooms, Natsu says he would never do that but Happy says his words and actions do not match. As Natsu begins to choke, Happy gets excited, and soon Natsu sprouts a mushroom on his head, which is followed by Happy sulking, because that mushroom was not the laughing bamboo. Finding what appears to be the mushroom they are after, Happy warns everyone to be aware of its look alikes. He decides to eat it to test it and sprouts his own mushroom on his head. He then runs away crying, saying the joke loses all its effect the second time. Lucy stops him to point out that Natsu has sprouted even more mushrooms, causing Happy to cry even more, saying Natsu gets all the good jokes.Fairy Tail Omake: Happy's Little Job 2, Pages 1-6 Happy's Little Job 3 Happy and Lucy head out on a job to exterminate some poisonous mice from a decrepit building. Happy takes charge and tells Lucy that they are going in and pulls out a fly swatter, despite Lucy pointing out that it is only useful against flies. As they head inside, they encounter a mob of the mice and they are forced to run, with Lucy telling Happy to pull out his fly swatter and him telling her back to use her keys. As she goes to reach for them, she realizes she forgot them, shocking Happy. Once they are safe and start pondering what to do, Happy remembers the saying that even a cornered mouse bites a cat and begins to relate it to their situation before realizing he is the cat. As poisonous gas begins to fill the room, Happy thinks of Lucy's keys before remembering he has wings and takes off to go get the keys, leaving her behind.Fairy Tail Omake: Happy's Little Job 3, Pages 1-6 Happy's Little Job 4 Happy, Lucy and Natsu take on a job to make an old restaurant popular again. Happy states that it will be difficult before pointing out how enthusiastic Natsu is about the place. As the old woman who owns the place steps out, Happy suggests that her problem may be with the flavor of her food. The woman then prepares her special soup for everyone, which they enjoy until she realizes it is made from her bath water, causing them all to vomit it up. After Lucy strips down to attract customers, Happy notes that people are actually coming now. Happy then takes a stab at things, trying to look cute to attract customers, but the old woman just copies him, scaring everyone away again.Fairy Tail Omake: Happy's Little Job 4, Pages 1-6 Happy's Little Job 5 Happy states that his job this time is a delivery job and hands a package to the delivery man. Lucy asks why that job would even be posted to a Mage guild when it is that simple, to which Happy replies that it is actually his Christmas gift to Lucy, and hands her a box containing a cake.Fairy Tail Omake: Happy's Little Job 5, Pages 1-2 Fairies at the Beach Happy joins Lucy at the beach for her photo shoot for the Sorcerer Magazine. After Lucy complains that the camera crew is late, Happy tells her that she is just three hours early. When Gray and Natsu arrive, Lucy becomes embarrassed, believing that they are staring at her in her swim suit, but in actuality, they are looking at a bug, causing Happy to tell Lucy that she is lower than a bug. After Lucy begins practicing her posing, everyone runs off except for Happy who holds up a sign and says that Lucy will do any pose for anyone for 100 jewels. Happy later sits atop Taurus' head as he chases Lucy before falling asleep on the beach once night hits.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies at the Beach, Pages 2-16 Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest! After retuning from a job one day, Happy and Natsu tell the story of how they encountered ninjas.Fairy Tail Omake: Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest!, Page 3 Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan At the Fairy Academy, Professor Happy goes to teach class, but quickly gives up after he cannot be seen due to the height of his podium. However, Mirajane comforts him and tells him that he can rely on her for help. Happy then finishes his lesson on fish.Fairy Tail Omake:Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, pages 7-8 Megane-Fairy As new people arrive at the guild, Happy agrees with Natsu that it is good everyone is getting along. After Adachi tries a Magic trick, she begins to stuff Happy into her bag in order to use him in her next trick. Adachi then offers everyone pairs of glasses, which Happy tries on and likes. Adachi then once again tries to stuff Happy in her bag. After they all leave, Happy joins everyone at their school.Fairy Tail Omake: Megane-Fairy, Pges 9-21 Mira-Sensei's Transformation Magic Lesson As Mirajane teaches Lucy, Natsu and Happy Transformation Magic, Happy exclaims that Mira looks just like the real Erza when she transforms into Erza. After Mira transforms into a fish, Happy excitedly exclaims she should do it again. When Natsu manages to transform into Lucy, Happy becomes ecstatic. Happy then tries his own transformation and transforms his face into Lucy's but keeps his ears and cheeks. As he does this, everyone in the guild stares, stating that something is wrong with that.Fairy Tail Omake: Mira-Sensei's Transformation Magic Lesson, Pages 4-10 Natsu and the Dragon Egg Upon hatching from his egg, Happy floats in the air as the members of the guild look at him with a smile on their face. After using his small amount of strength to fly, he lands on Natsu's head, uttering his first Aye. Natsu then decides to name him Happy and Happy cheers and continues to do so as Natsu says that he is a dragon. Back in the present, Happy and Lucy sit down to eat. Lucy offers to eat his meal for him but Happy calls her a glutton.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Pages 20-23 Welcome to Fairy Fountain For Happy's attraction, he flies Lucy high above the pool before dropping her.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Fountain, Page 9 Day of Fateful Encounter Upon seeing Lucy smiling, Natsu asks Lucy what is with the creepy face and Happy says it is scary. Natsu then suggests that they take a job and Happy tells Lucy that they are meeting a client in the morning, despite Lucy saying she can't go, greatly disappointing the two. Later, at the train station, Happy informs Natsu that Lucy won't come, but as he says so, Lucy shows up, surprising the two.Fairy Tail Omake: The Day of the Fateful Encounter, Pages 8-10 Rainbow Sakura At Lucy's, Natsu and Happy are disappointed that Lucy cannot see the cherry blossoms with them, to which Happy states they are so beautiful. As they walk home, Happy reaffirms Natsu that she has no choice but to stay home if she has a cold. After Natsu and Happy send the rainbow cherry blossom tree floating down the river past Lucy's apartment, Lucy thanks them the next day at the guild, saying she is all better. After Makarov yells that the mayor is very angry with whoever cut down the three, Lucy embraces the two, thanking them again.Fairy Tail Omake: Rainbow Sakura, Pages 2-8 Coca-Cola As Lucy walks into her apartment, Happy and Natsu greet her, with Happy showing her a drawing he made on her table. When Lucy tries to kick them out so she can take a bath, Happy says she is overly self-conscious. While Lucy bathes, Natsu picks up a book of hers and begins to read it, shocking Happy as the book is ruined by Natsu. As Happy tries to fix it, he tears the pages, much to their horror. Natsu becomes enraged, slamming a flaming fist into the book causing Happy to tell him to settle down. Staring at the ruined book, Happy decides that they should trick Lucy and asks her through the door if he can borrow that book but Lucy says no and tells them not to touch it. Happy then comments that it is very interesting and Lucy decides to let them borrow it. Natsu and Happy then head off to try and find a new copy of the book at a bookstore. After having no luck, Happy wonders what they should do. After talking it over with Gray and Erza, Natsu decides to apologize and Happy agrees, but as Lucy walks into the guild, the two become scared. After she asks about the book, a trembling Happy asks what is so special about it. Lucy says that it is a memento of her mother, causing Natsu and Happy to further panic. After failing to apologize, the two later take off to set things right. As they tell her about the book, she bursts into tears and runs away. Back at the guild, Happy figures that even if they found another copy, Lucy would likely not forgive them. Lucy then walks into the guild and apologizes to Natsu and Happy, unveiling many copies of the book and telling them that the book is actually something she wrote. Hearing the story behind the book, Happy bursts into tears. As they all apologize to each other, Happy tells her that she can kick him in the butt. As the three cry, Gray sets down a bottle of Coca-Cola and says that no matter what, it will always taste the same, kind of like their team, and hearing this cheers everyone up.Fairy Tail Omake: Coca-Cola, Pages 2-20 Happy in Boots After the death of his father, Natsu inherits a cat, Happy. Happy asks for a pair of boots and a sack and says he can make things better for them. Happy uses the sack to set a trap for an animal and takes it to the royal palace. The guards initially do not let him through but Happy explains that he is not a normal cat as he has boots. He then takes the animal to the king as a gift and returns everyday with more gifts. One day, Princess Lucy asks Happy if she can meet his master, which has been Happy's plan all along. Happy takes Lucy back to Natsu but Natsu has become a savage, causing Lucy to leave.Fairy Tail Omake: Coca-Cola, Pages 3-8 Welcome to Natsu's House After coming home from a job, Happy and Natsu chat about how they had a fun job for once.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Natsu's House, Page 1 Later, Lucy finds the two of them sleeping at her apartment.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Natsu's House, Page 11 Fairy Tail x Rave After losing Natsu upon arriving in a town for a mission, Happy says that their carriage took off immediately after getting there. Suddenly, a girl walks up to Happy and asks what kind of bug he is, shocking Happy. Lucy and the girl begin talking and the girl asks if she can keep Happy, whom she still refers to as a bug.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Tail x Rave, Pages 2-4 Later, the girl introduces herself as Elie and Lucy introduces herself and Happy before Happy, hiding behind Lucy, says he is a cat. As Griff and Elie's Plue come running towards them, Happy finds it an amazing coincidence that Elie is a Celestial Spirit Mage.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Tail x Rave, Pages 7-8 As Lucy and Happy take notice of Elie, they find out that she matches the description of their target. Lucy asks her if she likes casinos, which Elie answers positively. Lucy and Happy then jump in shock realizing that she is the target. As Happy wonders what they should do, an explosion is set off at the nearby casino.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Tail x Rave, Pages 15-16 After checking it out, Happy nervously laughs as the group finds out that Erza has been the real target all along, and then proceeds to ask her how she can gamble in the clothes she is wearing. On the ride home, they all laugh off the shock that Erza was the target.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Tail x Rave, Pages 20-21 Whose Clothes are These? As everyone begins to switch clothes, Happy tells Carla they should switch clothes as well, but Carla points out that Happy only wears a bag and Lily only wears pants. Happy then activates the clothes swap, gaining Lily's clothes, while Carla gains his and Lily gains Carla's.Fairy Tail Omake: Whose Clothes are These?, Page 5 Fairy Woman Running into Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Happy laugh at her new outfit. Happy then looks on in shock as Erza turns real.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Woman, Pages 5-6 Prologue: The Sunrise Happy rides on Natsu's back as they pass Éclair in the street.Fairy Tail Omake: The First Morning, Page 29 Fairies' Penalty Game Happy and Carla laugh after Wendy and Natsu lose in the penalty game but their cheer quickly turns to horror when Lily tells them that they are to take part in the game too.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Page 6 For their penalty, Lily makes Carla and Happy fly him around on a bench while he is in his battle form, causing Happy to state that everyone really likes humiliating each other.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Page 14 Welcome Back, Frosch During a pool party at the guild, Happy stares at a bikini-clad Mirajane.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Page 4 413 Days Dozing off at a table in the guildhall next to Natsu, Happy is chastised by Lucy for his choice of napping location, a reprimanding which he sleepily acknowledges.Fairy Tail Omake: 413 Days, Page 8 OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Happy helps Carla and Wendy with moving their luggage to their new home, Fairy Hills, a dormitory for female Mages. When Lucy questions whether he can enter or not, since he is male, Happy tells her that he is just a cat. Since he has been to Fairy Hills often, he decides to show Wendy and Carla around the dormitory. He constantly brags about knowing the place well since he visits often, and also follows the girls when they go at the beach. There, he hosts a show about love relationships between guild members, and asks the girls to answer on various rumors concerning their love life.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Happy is the homeroom teacher of the school Lucy Heartfilia attends to. When he first enters the class, he sulks over the fact that he cannot reach the teacher's desk, but after Mira helps him out, he gets over it and begins his lesson. He teaches the students all things around fish. During lunch break, Happy is lectured by Carla, who also works at the same school with him, and is also told that she will have to use "that" to ensure that the students behave themselves at school. The following day, Happy welcomes a new student at Lucy's class, named Jellal. The next day, Carla introduces the principal who gives the Fairy Academy students a speech, much to Happy's horror. One of the following days, Happy announces the arrival of two new transfer students, Juvia and Gajeel.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Memory Days In the guild storage, Gray, Erza and Lucy are arranging books while Natsu is absentmindedly watching them work and Happy tells Lucy that it's dangerous moving on the ladder. As Natsu notices that something is missing, Happy notes that it's his scarf, and Lucy then sees the scar on Natsu's neck and inquires about it. Natsu then begins to remember the memory of how he got the scar and is terrified, saying something about the most terrifying man he ever met. Lucy then falls and lands on the others, causing a book to open upon hitting the floor that begins to glow, transporting the group from the library. The group then realizes that they have been transported out of their guild and, to their shock, their guild has returned to its original design. Happy and the others then notice younger versions of Natsu, Gray and Erza coming out of the guild, with Happy stating that they have transported to the past. As the group questions what to do, Natsu and Gray proclaim that they want to stay there for a while, and though Happy wonders about time paradoxes, he soon runs off to explore with Natsu and Gray.Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days Natsu, Gray, and Happy manage to find some disguises and go walking around the town, seeing multiple buildings that Natsu will destroy in the future. After a few hours, the three walk at the side of a river and realize that the current year is X778, the year Happy was born. Hearing this, Natsu tries to run off, planning to go find Igneel, who had disappeared the previous year. However, Gray stops him, noting that his younger self did that as well and failed to find a trace of him. The two then begin to fight while Happy sees their younger selves fighting down the riverside as well. Seeing the two pairs fighting, Happy smiles, thinking that Natsu and Gray haven't changed a bit. Later, the fight between the younger Natsu and Gray finishes with Gray’s victory, much to the older Natsu’s despair. Gray and Happy then leave to find Erza while Natsu continues to stare at his younger self. Later, Erza finds Gray and Happy and attacks them and then asks them where Natsu is. While rushing to the riverbank, Erza explains the book's Magic, saying that if they are not touching Natsu by the six-hour limit, they will be trapped in the past forever. Finding Natsu with his younger self, he and the others quickly grab him and disappear into their own time. The group successfully arrives at the present time and tells Mirajane about their adventure while Natsu receives his scarf from Wendy. Mirajane then announces that it's time for them to return back to cleaning. Fairies' Training Camp Three months prior to the X791 Grand Magic Games, Happy joins the Fairy Tail Mages when they head to the beach to train. However, the Mages decide to enjoy themselves at the first day. Happy watches the race of the Mages, which soon turns to another chance for them to train. The afternoon of the same day, Happy, Natsu, Gray, Jet and Droy visit the women's room when, much to their surprise, they see them all drunk and Happy has to put up with a drunk Carla, ordering him to carry her on his back. At night, Happy is present when the other male Mages attempt to peep at the girls in the hot springs, only to fail.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairies' Training Camp The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Agreeing to head out to Ryuzetsu Land with his guildmates, Happy arrives at the water park, immediately eyeing an aquarium and insisting that Carla and Panther Lily join him in going there. With Levy and Gajeel joining the Exceed trio, they admire the fish as they swim through the aquarium, with the exception of Happy, who finds the fish tasty. Overhearing employees of the aquarium discuss the missing host for a live show involving the fish, Happy eagerly accepts the role with an ominous intent.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land With the show starting, Happy and his peers start feeding the fish within the aquarium, with Happy dispersing a generous amount of food to attract the attention of the fish. Pleased with the accumulation of the fish, Happy prepares to start digging in until the larger, more dangerous fish appear and chase Happy within the aquarium. Defending themselves from the fish, Gajeel attacks the fish, which causes Happy to cry and plead for Gajeel to stop his bullying. After Gajeel defends Happy and co., The "don" of the Ryuzetsu Aquarium makes his appearance (due to the other fish being in danger), inhales Happy and co. and ends the show. In his battle form, Panther Lily returns Happy and Carla to the water park, where the Exceed trio, Levy and Gajeel leisurely lounge about. After Happy hears Natsu's screams, he turns and realizes that his peers were pushed onto the slide together, evoking chaos within the park, and cries upon seeing that Carla and Panther Lily are riding the slide together. Fairy Tail x Rave While on a mission to take down a Mage who runs rampant in casinos with Lucy,Natsu,Gray and Juvia, Happy and the spirit mage are separated from the Dragon Slayer and struggle to find him, while the ice and water mage got seperated from them. While searching, the two come across Elie, who at first indirectly insults him, takes an immediate liking to Happy and also happens to be searching for a boy from whom she was separated. Soon after encountering her own Plue and her friend Griff, who introduces himself to the them.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Tail x Rave Lucy and Happy note their mission and begin suspecting that Elie may be their target due to her fitting the description of the culprit. However, the two are soon proven wrong as they enter a nearby casino and find Erza inside, going ballistic on Natsu and Elie's friend Haru. Seeing that she fits the description of the culprit, Lucy realizes that she was the target of the mission. Soon after everyone calms down, the casino owner arrives in a panic and reveals that a speaking slot machine is causing trouble. Discovering that the speaking slot machine is none other than their old foe Klodoa, who is controlling an improved version of Jackpot and threatening to destroy the city. Klodoa releases coin soldiers and attacks the town, the group is soon forced to split up to deal with the him and his coin soldier. Happy and Lucy are terrified by their friends destructive assaults. After Lucy had been hit by one of Kolodoa's hits, Happy along with Plue and Griff arrive to care for her, only to be shocked to hear that the spell Klodoa casted was Disappearing Panty Bonus. Later he commented on Natsu and Haru's team up and celebrated after the battle. After this, the two groups go off their separate ways. Video Games Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! Happy also makes a cameo appearance in the game Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!, along with Erza, Gray, and Makarov.Video Game: Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Happy is a playable character in the game Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen as one of the starting players.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen He possesses the following moves in this game: *'Magic Level 1': Drill Attack (ドリルアタック Doriru Atakku) *'Magic Level 2': *'Magic Level 2': *'Magic Level 2': *'Magic Level 3': Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Happy is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Happy possess the following moves: *'Main': *'Sub 1': *'Sub 2': *'Sub 3': *'Super': Fairy Tail Portable Guild Happy appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable only if you unlock him through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild He has no element, and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Deadly Upper:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Max Speed Attack:' Cost 2 MP, Happy must be at lv10 to purchase it in the shop. *'Nekomander Spin:' Cost 3 MP, Happy must be at lv20 to purchase it in the shop. *'Cat Dragon's Sword Ear:' Cost 4 MP, Happy must be at lv40 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Happy is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. He can be chosen from the very beginning.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Happy appears as a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening, and is playable from the beginning of the game. Phantasy Star Online 2 Happy makes an appearance in the Fairy Tail event on the Japanese only MMO game, Phantasy Star Online 2. Happy is one of the many replacements for a Mag. References Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Other Media